Cloud Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Hailey: "I hate this family!" Submission Reel Annie: "You are with me in Helena, Montana to meet a Chinese-American Family." ???: "Hi, I'm Agatha Sr., and I am a part-time real estate agent." ???: "Hi, I'm John., and I am a paramedic." ???: "Hi, i'm Agatha Jr, but i'm usually called Aggie." ???: "你好，我是嬌" (Translation: Hello, I'm Jiao) ???: "你好，我是宋" (Translation: Hello, I'm Song) Agatha Sr: "We have 16 kids, 12 are from China and 1 granddaughter, Jiao and Song are 20, Aggie is 19, Baozhai is 18, Zhao is 17, Wei is 16, Mei is 15, Mulan is 14, Morgan is 13, Dongmei is 12, Mingzhui is 11, Jane is 10, Chun is 9, Chen is 8, Ling is 7, Hailey is 6, and out granddaughter Ai is 2 1/2 is Jiao's daughter and her birthday is coming soon." John: "Aggie, Jane and the Chinese kids are well-behaved, but Hailey and Morgan, but mostly Hailey are far from it, Hailey throws tantrums, screams, and terroizes Ai because she wants to be the baby of the family, Ai and her Chinese uncles and aunts do not speak english, but me and my wife are Chinese-American, Morgan is mostly-behaved but often has a real problem being grateful, other than that, she is well-behaved, and dates her 19-year old boyfriend from China, Xiaoping, despite having a criminal record, he is actually kind to us, he is friends with Aggie, Zhao, and the twins, he stole cars but Morgan doesn't really seem to realize." Agatha Sr. "Hailey have been kicked out of several schools in the last year, Morgan misbehaves because of Hailey, she feels she is not getting attention." Morgan: "She ruined Chinese New Year, Zhao's birthday, and many others." Hailey: "I hate this family, and all of you stupid Chinese dorks!" Morgan: "The family has tried every behavior modification facility we could think of in hopes of straightening Hailey up, but...none of them worked. We tried everything, but Hailey seems to keep on winning every battle against us." Hailey: "Mommy is a big, stinky, ugly, fat motherf***ing b****!" flips the bird Hailey: "I'll blow up this house and kill everyone!" draws a picture of her mother being run over by a giant lawn mower, bleeding to death writes bad words on the walls pees in the streets Annie: "Enough is enough." Agatha Sr.: "Also, the entire family execpt Hailey are vegetarians." John: "And refuse to kill any animals except Hailey." Agatha Jr: "Which is nearly more annoying than the Spice Girls and that song called, uhh, 'We Built This City.' ugh, and being vegetarians is why we never eat animals, go to any fast-food resturants, ever." Agatha Sr.: "Supernanny for you now!" Observation Begins is watching a Chinese Game Show on his and Jiao's laptop Hailey: "LET ME USE THE LAPTOP! SONG, I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO DEATH!" Song: "海利，而且，這是我和我的雙胞胎妹妹的筆記本電腦" (Translation: No, Hailey, besides, this is me and my twin sister's laptop) Hailey: "YOU WERE ON IT ALL (bleep)ING DAY!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME USE IT!!" Song: "別鬧了，看電視或東西" (Translation: Stop it, watch TV or something) is listening to Chinese rock Hailey: "LET ME USE IT OR I WILL RIP YOUR (bleep)ING STOMACH OPEN! TAKE YOUR INSTESTINES AND USE THEM AS RIBBONS, AND I WILL LOCK YOU IN TO STARVE TO DEATH YOU (bleep)ING ANOREXIC SON OF A (bleep)!" Agatha Jr.: "What's going on?" points at Hailey, who's throwing a tantrum Agatha Jr.: "What's wrong Song?" writes a note to Agatha Jr, it says "She wanted to use my laptop, when I said no, she threw a tantrum, she threatened me by saying she will rip my stomach open, take my intestines, and use them as ribbons, really gross, Aggie." and passes it to her Agatha Sr.: "Aggie and Jiao have to look after the kids while we are gone, it turns into havoc after a few minutes." Morgan: "She does it all the time, will she ever stop? I wish mom payed attention to me, but one of Aggie, Song and Jiao's friend at university, Xiaoping understands how I fell, he is quite friendly to the family." Agatha Jr.: "Hailey Megan, come with me right now." Hailey: "Fine (bleep)ie!" Jr. takes Hailey to her room Agatha Jr.: "You do NOT ''threaten your siblings because you wanted to use their things, that's a no-no, you aren't allowed to use your brother and sister's things, stay in your room for 6 minutes, then I will come and get you." Jr. leaves the room cut to: is drawing Chinese characters with ink arrives home Observation Continues '''Annie: "An hour or so later, Hailey made a very racist note on her mom's iPad 10. As a result, she was disciplined."' types in a racist document in the Notes app on her mother's iPad 10 which reads "Chinese ppl are no-brainers cuz i hate them and i wish that every1 in asia died in a boat wreck. Plz go f*** yourself u Chinese maggots and i also wish that China never existed cuz this family sux with nasty-looking Chinese peepz. So all Asians need to go f*** themselves on purpose." snickers and silently tiptoes out of sight Sr looks at her iPad 10 which displays Hailey's created document Agatha Sr: "HAILEY MEGAN CLOUD!" Hailey: "YES, AGATHA TRACEY CLOUD SR?!" Agatha Sr: "WHY WOULD YOU MAKE SUCH A RACIST DOCUMENT?!" Hailey: "BECAUSE I HATE ASIANS IN THIS FAMILY!" Agatha Sr: "You know what that means? YOU EARNED A TRIP TO THE REFLECTION ROOM, MISSY!" Parent Meeting House Rules Mall Mayhem Annie: "When the family was out buying Ai's birthday present, Hailey wanted to go to her friend, Janie's house, when Agatha Sr said no, she kicked up a tantrum." Hailey: "Can I go to Janie's house?" Agatha Sr: "Not today, we are buying a birthday present for Ai." Hailey: "I WANT TO GO TO JANNNNNNNNNNIE'S HOUSSSSSSSSE!" throws a tantrum like a 2-year old Hailey: "I WANT JANIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Agatha Sr: "You cannot go to Janie's house today because we are buying Ai a birthday present." Hailey: "YOU ALWAYS CARE ABOUT THOSE STUPID TWINS, AGATHA, THE VET, THE 4 YOUTUBERS, BLONDIE, THOSE CHINESE BRATS, AND THAT GOODY-GOODY 2-YEAR OLD WHO GETS WHAT SHE WANTS MORE THAN ME AND MORGAN!" Agatha Sr: "Because they have better behaviors, unlike you and Morgan but she is more behaved than you." Hailey: "IT ALWAYS WHAT AI WANTS! WHEN I GET TO DO SOMETHING IT IS NO, NO, NO! NOT TODAY!!! Ai is a such (bleep)ing goody-goody!, SHE GETS WHAT SHE WANTS AND I DON'T!!! I WILL HAVE MY LITTLE PONY AS THE THEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMME!" Agatha Sr: "Because she knows how to behave, and she is good enough to get things." Hailey: "That does it, I'm gonna pee in my pants!" Wei: "當媽媽也說，倪浩啟蘭為主題的黨，黑利希望我的小馬為主題，黑利踢了一個巨大的發脾氣" (Translation: When Mom also said Ni-Hao Kai-Lan was the theme of the party, Hailey wanted My Little Pony as the theme, Hailey kicked up a huge tantrum) Agatha Sr: "Ni-Hao Kai-Lan is the theme of the party." Hailey: "IT'S NOT FAIIIIIIIIIR! I WILL HAVE MY LITTLE PONY NOW!" screams Hailey: "I'll pee in my pants right now!" Hailey: "Chinese people are disgusting cockroaches." Agatha Sr: "Listen to me Hailey, continue and you will lose your Baby Annabelle dolls for a week, and you'll go in the Reflection Room, It's Ai's decision, not yours." cut to: Ai: "媽媽，叔叔的歌，我希望有一個開蘭娃娃" (Translation: Mommy, Uncle Song, I want a Kai-Lan doll) Song: "我和媽媽將讓你一啟蘭娃娃" (Translation: Me and Mommy will get you a Kai-Lan doll) Jiao: "觀望" (Translation: Wait and see) Annie: "The tantrum went on when the family went out to eat at a restaurant." Agatha Sr.: "Hailey has been kicked out of several schools in the last year. We tried Therapeutic Boarding School for kids who had behavioral problems at home, Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp and Residential Treatment Center. We tried everything." Annie: "Can you tell me what she has ruined?" Song: "黑利被踢出了無數的學校在過去一年。她也毀了很多假期" (Translation: "Hailey was kicked out of countless schools in the previous year. She also has ruined many holidays.") Morgan: "My 13th birthday which was One Direction-themed was ruined because of her, me and my friends had a Han Dynasty-like dance after the party which was held at the community center, it went well for a few minutes until she splatted me with water balloons, how embarrasing and crazy." Agatha Jr: "Chinese New Year was ruined because of her, we prevented her from going to Janie's house because it was Chinese New Year, and what else? she nearly killed Zhao and Ai, but they were saved, by me and Wei." Agatha Sr: "Mulan's 14th birthday was ruined because of Hailey, who changed the music to the MLP: Friendship Is Magic theme which Mulan hates, ate the cookies we provoided, and threw the cake at her friends, piece by piece." Morgan: "Christmas was horrible. Hailey shoplifted some toys from the department store. In Christmas Eve, she gobbled up all of the cookies which were left out for Santa Claus. When it came time to open presents on Christmas morning, Hailey stole presents from her niece Ai and some from her cousins and claimed them as her own." Agatha Jr.: "St. Patrick's Day was ruined because Hailey and Zhao got intoxicated during a parade, but Zhao only had a fever and nothing else and recovered after we used painkillers, but Hailey began throwing up and got sick, we told all the kids except Hailey to stay upstairs." Morgan: "Halloween was a sheer nightmare." Ai's 3rd Birthday Annie: "It was Ai's 3rd Birthday, she was having a Ni-Hao, Kai-Lan-themed birthday which was celebrated at Chuck E. Cheese, she invited her friends from Pre-K and ballet class." Annie: "They played games like Ye-ye says, Wake Up Mr. Sun, Guess the Chinese word, and more." the banner, it says "有開蘭生日艾！" which means "Have a Kai-Lan birthday Ai!" Song and Wei: "我們得到了一個驚喜給你，艾" (Translation: We got a suprise for you, Ai) Ai: "這是什麼？" (Translation: What is it?) gives Ai a beautifuly decorated present Ai: "它是開蘭嗎？" (Translation: Is it Kai-Lan?) unwraps the present revealing a Kai-Lan plush Ai: "太棒了！" (Translation: Yay!) Jane: "You got a Kai-Lan doll, aww." is sulking in the corner Hailey: "Why do they like Jane more than me and Morgan!" Agatha: "Stop complaining." Hailey: "Where are we going, I wanna go to McDonald's." Agatha Sr: "We are not going to McDonald's, we are going to Chuck E. Cheese." Annie: "Hailey then threw a tantrum." Hailey: "I DON'T LIKE CHUCK E. CHEESE! I WANNA GO TO MCDONALDS!" Morgan: "Remember what happened to Zhao? He got sick due to his table salt allergy." Agatha Sr: "No, we are NOT going to McDonalds, we are going to Chuck E. Cheese and that's final!" Hailey: "That does it, I'm peeing in my pants!" pees in her pants Agaths Sr: "You do not pee in your pants. That was bad." comes down to Hailey's height Jiao: "天皰瘡，聽我說，愛想為她的生日去查基奶酪，繼續，你會被放置在反射室，你不要做的主題和你想要去的地方" (Translation: Hailey, listen to me, Ai wants to go to Chuck E. Cheese for her birthday, continue and you'll be placed in the Reflection Room, you don't make the theme and where you want to go to) Hailey: "I WANT MY LITTLE PONY AND MCDONALD'S!!!!!!!!!!!!" Annie: "The tantrum worsened." Hailey: "I HATE NI HAO, KAI-LAN AND CHUCK E. CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" grabs Hailey by her hand and puts her in the Reflection Room then writes in english "Stay there for 6 minutes, just because it's someone's birthday doesn't mean you make the theme and what you want to go to for Ai's party, It's Ai's choice, not yours." then leaves 6 minutes later Agatha Sr: "Hailey, the reason why Jiao put you in the Reflection Room because you were being spoiled and moody with the theme and where we are going to. Now I'd like an apology." Hailey: "I'm sorry." Agatha Sr: "Good girl." hugs and kisses Hailey At Chuck E. Cheese family are in their car Agatha Sr.: "I can't believe our little Ai is turning 3 years old." Hailey: "I STILL WANNA GO TO MCDONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLD'S!!!!!!!" cut to: family and Ai and her friends at Chuck. E Cheese Giuseppina: "Happy B-Day!!!!!!" bows at Giuseppina shows Ai a present Emily: "Ai, here's a present for you, mate." hugs Ai Feng: "祝你生日快樂" (Translation: Happy Birthday) Agatha Jr: "Ai's classmates, Feng from China, Ajit from India, Ryosuke from Japan, Giuseppina from Italy, Sami from the UK, Coco from France, Emily from Australia, Wang-Jung from South Korea, Marco from Mexico, Josie from Ghana, Ronald from Canada, Fillip from Germany, and Choo from Thailand are all her friends and all 3 years old." Ai: "謝謝！" (Translation: Thank you!) Jane: "Ai is Feng's female counterpart in so many ways, they are from a Chinese-American Family and never speak english, and they are the best of friends." Hailey: (mumbles) "Why couldn't I stay home instead?" is carrying a box pees,defecates and farts into the ball pit Morgan: "MOM! HAILEY PEED, POOPED AND FARTED IN THE BALL PIT!" Sr. examines the pee and poo in the ball pit Sr examine the smell of Hailey's fart in the ball pit Agatha Sr: her nose Poo! runs around naked Baozhai: "Mom, Hailey " pees, defecates and farts on the costumed characters Costumed Characters: Augh, poooo! Agatha Sr.: "Hailey Megan, you put your clothes back on this instant before someone sees you!" karate-kicks the Chuck-E Cheese costumed character throws the purple birthday cake at her Chinese siblings throws the Pulpy Milky orange flavored juice at Song and Wei presents the box to Ai Hailey (sweetly and nastily): "Happy Birthday, Ai!" opens the box, and out come black cockroaches defecates all over the tables crawl all over the tables, the stage, the salad bar, the customers, the rides, the games, the cake and pizzas scream Agatha Jr.: "I'm going to tell mom on Hailey!" Agatha Jr.: "Mom, Hailey released my coachroaches and now they are everywhere!" health inspector arrives Hailey (screaming at the top of her lungs): "GO AWAY!" Health Inspector: "Don't mind me, ma'am, I'm just checking this restaurant out." inspector sees black cockroaches Health inspector: "This establishment is being closed down." Agatha Sr.: "My daughter done this not me, and the cockroaches are my daughter Aggie's, she collects bugs, no need to worry." Agatha Jr.: "Please forgive me for this." Jr. gets the cockroaches in a box and puts them outside Health Inspector: "Oh, I get it now, your daughter has to be banned from Chuck E. Cheese for life." Agatha Sr.: "HAILEY MEGAN CLOUD! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Aftermath is crying and bawling all the way home Agatha Jr: "There...there...Ai, please don't cry..." Agatha Sr: "AS FOR YOU, HAILEY MEGAN CLOUD! YOUR BEHAVIOR AT CHUCK E. CHEESE WAS EMBARRASING AND APPALLING! YOU MADE AI CRY BY SAYING CHUCK E WAS KILLED BY GODZILLA ALONGSIDE KAI-LAN, YOU KARATE KICKED CHUCK E, AND YOU NEARLY KILLED GIUSEPPINA BY SNAPPING HER NECK, IT'S STILL GOOD SHE IS STILL FRIENDS WITH AI, MISSY! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DONE THAT, SHE ENJOYED SPENDING TIME WITH HER FRIENDS AND YOU ATTACKED THEM, THEY MIGHT NOT WANT TO GO SEE HER EVER AGAIN!" Hailey: "That was the point! I was trying to kill her!" Annie: "Hailey was banned for life from Chuck E. Cheese after this." Hailey: "SHUT UP AI! YOU TOO BIG TO BE CRYING LIKE THAT!!!" Agatha Sr.: "Hailey! That is completely rude." Ai: "我要回去媽媽！" (Translation: I WANNA GO BACK MOMMY!) starts shaking Ai Jiao: "我知道你想回去愛，但您的可怕的阿姨敗壞了黨！" (Translation: I know you want to go back Ai, but your horrid aunt ruined the party!) Agatha Jr: "Yeah, and she ruined your whole life!" Morgan: "Awww, did we really have to leave, Mom?" Agatha: "I'm sorry Morgan, but we had to." is trying to quiet Ai down Annie: "Ai just bawled her eyes out, she wanted to go back to Chuck E. Cheese." Jiao: "你想要去再查基奶酪，奶奶，黑利在反射室，當我們回來，那麼你就會有熱巧克力和溫暖的浴？" (Translation: Would you want to go to Chuck E Cheese again, when grandma puts Hailey in the Reflection Room when we get back then you will have hot chocolate and a nice warm bath?) Morgan: "May I come, if i'm allowed?" Agatha Sr: "Yes you can Morgan because you didn't misbehave." nods [Ai stops crying) Ai: "是媽媽" (Translation: Yes mommy) Annie: "Then Hailey hit Ai for getting all the attention." Hailey: "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, MCDONALDS IS HEALTHIER! I DIDN'T WANT TO TRY YUCKY PIZZA ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!" smacks Ai unbelievably hard across her face cries Jiao: "HOW DARE YOU SLAP MY BABY " Agatha Sr: "NOW HAILEY MEGAN! YOU ARE BANNED FROM GOING TO JANIE'S FOR 10 WEEKS! STARTING NOW!" Hailey: "I WANNNNNNNNT TOOOOOOOO GOOOO TOOOOOOOOOOOO JANNNNNNNNNNNIE'S!!!!!!!!!! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!! I'LL PEE IN MY PANTS RIGHT NOW!!!!!" begins kicking the seat in front of her Agatha Sr: "JUST YOU WAIT 'TIL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME YOUNG LADY!" At home Agatha Sr. "Jaio, get your father on the phone and tell him to come home immediately and quickly, as soon as possible." Jaio: "Why, is there an emergency?" enraged Agatha Sr physically drags Hailey in the Reflection Room tries to hit her mom Agatha Sr.: "IF YOU HIT ME, YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN BIGGER TROUBLE WITH ME!!!!! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO GET OVER IT!!!!!!" Hailey: "GET YOUR F***ING HANDS OFF OF ME, YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!" hits her mom again rushes to the phone and dials John's work number Jiao: "Hello is John available?" tries to hit Agatha Sr Agatha Sr: "I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOUR BEHAVIOR! STAY IN FOR 18 MINUTES! I AM DISGUSTED! YOU RUINED AI'S BIRTHDAY, YOU RUINED HER WHOLE LIFE, YOU RUINED HER CHANCE TO TRY PIZZA AND YOU RUINED HER CHANCE TO PLAY WITH HER FRIENDS AND FANG, THEY MIGHT NEVER WANT TO GO NEAR HER EVER AGAIN! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU ARE EVER GOING TO CHUCK E. CHEESE, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 5 DAYS AND I AM REALLY DISGUSTED! HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH ALL YOUR FRIENDS AFTER SCHOOL FOR 12 WHOLE DAYS AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AND YOUR DOLLS FOR A WHOLE WEEK! NOW GO SIT IN THE CORNER!" Sr forces Hailey on a chair which faces the corner, leaves her in the Reflection Room and slams the door Hailey: "GOOD! I'M GLAD I NEVER LIKED IT ANYWAY BECAUSE IT'S CHEAP AND POOR!" begins screaming, crying and bawling, smashing the furniture, trashing the Reflection Room making a complete mess and peeing and defecating in the middle of the floor smashes Agatha Sr's favorite vase and statues Sr loses it even more Agatha Sr: "SHUT UP, YOU VERY BAD GIRL!" Hailey: "YOU SHUT THE F*** UP, YOU VERY MEAN OLD B****!" Hailey (still screaming, crying and bawling): "I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Sr loses her temper even more and bursts into the Reflection Room with a hairbrush Agatha Sr: "JUST SHUT UP!" Hailey: "NO! YOU SHUT THE F*** UP, YOU VERY STUPID, DISGUSTING, UGLY, FAT B****!" Agatha Sr. tries to drag Hailey to the chair for a spanking, Haoley spits in Agatha Sr's face and repeatedly slaps her incredibly hard across her face escapes from the front door and runs away to Janie's house naked Annie: "I'd like you to calmly tell that little girl of yours to return to the house, otherwise she will lose her TV privileges for a week." Agatha: "Hailey Megan Cloud, come back and put your clothes on or you'll lose your TV privileges for week." runs over to Agatha and hits her again, pushes her on to the sidewalk and runs off to Janie's house, still naked Agatha Sr: "Now you lost your TV privileges." Hailey: "TRY TO STOP ME, AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Sr is extremely livid kicks Agatha Sr in the private parts grabs a baseball bat and hits Agatha Sr in the legs, back, face and head Hailey: "My friends say you're a b****! You're a horrible person to take away my fun!" hits Annie across her face with a baseball bat Sr returns Hailey home as soon as John arrives home Hailey: "I will slice your f***ing neck! Chinese people are all scabs!" Agatha Sr: "John! (collapses in tears) Oh John, you will not believe what Hailey has done. She threw an enormous tantrum and peed in her pants because she wanted to go to McDonalds but not Chuck E. Cheese and she also wanted My Little Pony as a theme for Ai's party but not Ni-Hao, Kai-Lan. she peed in the ball pit, ran around the place naked, peed on the costumed characters, karate-kicked the Chuck E. Cheese character and threatened to behead them, threw the purple birthday cake at her Chinese siblings, threw the Pulpy Milky orange juice at Song and Wei and when she gave Ai her present, the black spiders came out and crawled over everywhere while the twins where trying to stop them and then Hailey took a dump all over the tables and she screamed at the health inspector to go away and threatened to slice his neck but me managed to solve everything. Then, Hailey pulled the fire alarm. When we left, Hailey said shut up, which is totally rude. After I left Hailey in the Relfection Room, she smashed the furniture, trashed the Reflection Room, peed and took a dump in the middle of the floor and smashed my favorite vase and some statues, when I tried to spank her with a hairbrush, she also spat in my face and slapped me really hard many times before she escapes from the front door and ran to Janie's house with no clothes on. And when I tried to stop her, she slapped me again and pushed me on to the sidewalk and ran off to Janie's house still naked and when I chased her, she kicked me in to private parts and bashed my legs, my back, my face and my head with a baseball bat and she hit Annie across her face with a baseball bat." anger explodes at Hailey John: "HAILEY MEGAN CLOUD! I AM VERY ANGRY BECAUSE YOU RUINED AI'S BIRTHDAY AND YOU RUINED HER ENTIRE LIFE! SHE'S ONLY LITTLE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, YOU'VE TRASHED THE REFLECTION ROOM, YOU ARE BEING PUNISHED AND WE ARE EXTENDING YOUR GROUNDING TIME TO 10 DAYS, SO NO COMIC BOOK READING TONIGHT! YOU ARE BANNED FROM WATCHING TV FOR 2 WEEKS, YOUR VIDEO GAMES AND ALL YOUR DOLLS WILL BE GONE FOR 2 WEEKS, YOU WILL NEVER SEE ALL YOUR FRIENDS AFTER SCHOOL FOR 14 DAYS, WE ARE ALSO TAKING AWAY MY LITTLE PONY FOREVER, YOU WILL NEVER PLAY OUTSIDE FOR AS LONG AS YOU SHALL LIVE, YOU WILL BE FORCED TO EAT ANY OF THE PIZZAS AND ALL OF THE VEGETARIAN FOODS WHICH WE ARE HAVING, AND IN ADDITION TO THAT, YOU LOST YOUR BIKE FOREVER BECAUSE WE'RE SELLING YOUR BIKE AND MY LITTLE PONY ON EBAY!" Hailey: "Are you done?" John: "GET IN TO BED RIGHT NOW!" Hailey: "NO! AND YOU'RE NOT SELLING MY LITTLE PONY AND MY BIKE AND EVERYTHING ON EBAY!!!!!!" snatches Jiao, Song, Agatha Jr., Agatha Sr. and John's cell phones, runs to the bathroom and flushes them down the toilet but they manage to get them John: "Oh, no! Not my cell phone..." Agatha Jr.: "Don't worry, we have a 3 year warrenty, so broke, they will fix ours in no time." goes straight to bed begins trashing her bedroom by turns on Home Alone 2: Lost in New York on VHS watches Kevin McCallister screaming at the pigeon lady throws a hard box at the TV, causing the TV to fall on the floor and explode Hailey: "DIE, KEVIN MCCALLISTER, DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND STOP SCREAMING AT ME LIKE THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Agatha Sr: "What is going on up there?" Sr and John come into Hailey's bedroom Agatha Sr: "HAILEY, CHILL OUT!!! AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR TV?!?!" Hailey: "I BROKE THE TV BECAUSE KEVIN MCCALLISTER YELLED AT ME!!" Agatha Sr: "AND WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" Hailey: "BECAUSE CHUCK E CHEESE MADE ME WATCH THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Agatha Sr: "HEY, KEVIN MCCALLISTER WAS JUST ACTING, AND YOU NEED TO CHILL OUT, ALRIGHT?! IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOUR RAGING FITS NOW! NOW GO TO BED RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Hailey:" ALRIGHT, YOU F****** B****!!!" John: Mommy and Me Jane, Morgan and Hailey are making some sculptures out of clay is making a dragon is making a rabbit Morgan: "Ahhh...rabbits." is making a pony is making a sheep Hailey: "MINE IS BETTER!" Agatha Sr.: "Oh, Ai. I love your dragon. It is very nice, Morgan, I love your rabbit too." smashes Morgan's rabbit and smashes Ai's dragon Morgan: "My rabbit!" Agatha Sr.: You are going in the Reflection Room young lady!!!" Annie: "What happened?" Agatha Sr.: "Look at what Hailey just did." Annie: "Come on, Hailey." Hailey: "No!" bites and scratches Annie Sr. and Annie physically drag Hailey straight to the Reflection Room puts Hailey on a chair in the corner hits Annie hits Agatha Sr., causing her lip to bleed Hailey: "I hate this family!" starts throwing books at Agatha Sr. picks up the chair and is about to throw it at Agatha Sr. Agatha Sr.: "Don't you dare!" Reward Chart Annie: "Today, I introduced the Star Reward Chart." Jr. sends Hailey to the Reflection Room Vandal Disposal is on Agatha Sr.'s Facebook page, typing in an entry types in, "I love to take away Hailey's fun, I am a poo-poo head. I hate Hailey and I hate Annie too!" And presses enter changes Agatha Sr.'s birthdate to 1768 Agatha Sr.: "What are you doing?! Ugh, not again!" Sr. looks at her vandalized page moves Hailey away from the computer Sr deletes the entry Annie: "That's better, Agatha, that's better. And as for you, Hailey, you bought yourself a trip to the Reflection Room since you behaved unacceptably." Agatha Sr: "I told you many times to leave my Facebook account alone." John: "What happened?" White Sheets Technique sends Hailey to the Reflection Room Hailey: "Baozhai is a big fat smelly toad! By the way, we were a happier family before the mongoloids came into the picture." Baozhai: (gasps) "What did you say?" Same Page arrives home John: "I'm home!" Thought Box writes some things on paper Hailey: "Mummy...is...a...big...fat...meanie," write something on a piece of paper Hailey: "I...hate...mommy...and...Ai...is...ugly," draws Agatha Sr. looking fat and pudgy draws a picture of a witch turning Agatha Sr. into a frog Hailey: (writing) "I hate daddy, too..." shoves the pieces of paper into the Thought Box Hailey: (scribbling on a scrap of paper) "Morgan stinks, and Annie is stupid!" Annie: "When we opened the thought box...we were appalled to find what was in store." Song: "What is this? Hailey, did you write this?" sends Hailey to the Reflection Room Hailey: "My friends think you are a b****, and so do I." Song: "In six minutes, I'd like for you to say you're sorry to the family." Morgan and Hailey vs. The Babysitter Annie: "The parents were going out for dinner, Baozhai was at her job as a vet, Song and Jiao were going out shopping, leaving the kids with a young babysitter named Clarane Dumais." writes the information down in her babysitting notebook Clarane: "Who wants to play a game?" Morgan: "No thanks, I got school tomorrow." Clarane: "Okay Morgan. Hailey, would you like to play a game?" Hailey: "I don't think so." views the family routine board and the schedule Clarane: "Wash up. Dinner is at 6:30 pm, and then after that, we can play a nice board game of your choice." Hailey: "If it involves stupid Chinese people, then I'm not playing. I hate Chinese people because they are mongoloids!" Hailey turns over a new leaf Annie: "I made Hailey write an apology letter to her family." is seen writing apology letters to her family 20 minutes later Hailey: "Guys, I apologize for what I did. I promise I will never do it again." Agatha Sr.: "We accept your apology, Hailey." Agatha Sr.: "Now Hailey Megan, as a reward for your empathy and apology, you are now officially ungrounded." Hailey: "Huh?" Agatha Sr.: "Your punishment is over." Hailey: (jumping up and down) "YAY! What treat will I get?" Agatha Sr.: "Since you admitted you were sorry for what you did, your toys will be returned. And would you like to go to McDonalds today?" Hailey: "YES! It's about time we went!" Sr. and Hailey go to McDonalds Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Babysitters Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts